castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Medusa
Medusa is one of the bosses in Castle Crashers. She has snakes for 'hair' and a boot on her tail plus being caught in her stare will cause you to turn to stone. Involvement After fighting your way through the Flooded Temple you'll end up on the path to Medusa's Lair. Guarded by Snakeys and Fish Warriors. While she doesn't seem to prove any real threat to the King or the Princesses it seems she's just blocking the only path to the Ice Castle. Strategy Continue fighting your way through more fish and forest knights, and eventually you'll find Medusa combing her hair. Medusa's not too hard once you find a rhythm. Get right up close to her and hold the block button, this will protect you from the snapping snake on her head. As soon as the snake snaps at you and you block it, perform a combo on her then go back to blocking. Move with your up and down the screen. After every snake snap, go for a combo other attack. Keep your attacks to a short burst and return to blocking to anticipate the next snap. Keep this routine up and Medusa will be as good as dead in no time. At certain times, she will release smaller snakes from her hair. After you've killed her, she turns to stone. Not to mention, if you hit a snake before it hits the ground, it can hit Medusa, causing damage. If you time it correctly, and hit her with a snake just before she stares, you can cancel her stare, giving you more time to get ready to fight again. Quickly attack the newly-formed statue to reveal a new weapon, the Hole Sword. You only have about 5 seconds to get it before the level ends. Appearance Several different shades of green on body, with a small amount of brown too, her hair is made of brownish sage green (literally the color of a swamp) snakes, a fancy fur boot on her tail, bangles on arms and around neck, darker green facial area. Quotes "Rahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Trivia * In Greek mythology, Medusa was a gorgon, a chthonic monster; making eye contact with her would turn the person to stone. * It seems this is a teenage Medusa considering a fancy fur boot and an obsession with beauty. This may also be a reference to Medusa's great beauty before being transformed into a Gorgon. * When you first encounter Medusa, she is singing a small portion of the Overworld Theme. * She seems to have a neverending supply of snakes on her head, as more and more keep jumping off and slithering away. * Medusa is voiced by Kira Buckland (also known as Rina-Chan on Newgrounds). * In greek mythology she was very hideous though in Castle Crashers she is more of a beauty. * She is seen looking into a broken mirror when combing her hair. This is a joke by the Creators as looking into a fixed mirror would result in her being turned to stone. * The reason why some people thinks that Medusa attacks you is because people think she is nude and thinks you are a pervert maybe. * It seems Snakeys and Fish Men worship her as a goddess. However she has turned some of them into stone. See also * Bosses * Medusa's Lair Category:Bosses Category:Nature